A Dangerous Surprise
by newsieflip88
Summary: Sequel to the The Dancing Doll! What happens when doubt, some very bad advice, and Spot? are mixed up in Mush and Alex's lives. Continue to review, PLEASE! Newsies Rock! Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies.


A Dangerous Surprise

By: newsieflip88

Mush sat on his bed and took in every detail of the bunk room. Race was playing a game of black jack with Boots and obviously winning telling by that goofy grin that seemed to swallow his whole face. Jack and Davey were sitting by the window whispering, probably gabbing about politics and unfair treatment of the lower class, a popular topic after the strike. Specs was cleaning his glasses, Bumlets was reading a book until Skittery grabbed it and made Bums chase him halfway around the room to get it back. Swifty, Jake, Itey and Snitch were laughing over some stupid joke. Crutchy was attempting to show Les how to use his Crutch and Kid Blink was laying in the bed across from him staring out into space. He was humming a soft lullaby. Blink was always a bit of a daydreamer.

Mush closed his eyes and snuggled a little farther into his warm blankets. He was exhausted but couldn't seem to get a wink of sleep. He had been stressing ever since Alex and him had headed toward the Distribution Center that morning. Even though Alex had snagged that great job performing with Medda, it was only 3 nights a week. Unfortunately, she just wasn't bringing in as much cash as she would have liked so on the days she had off she went and sold papes with the guys.

Today had started out like any other day. The boys had gotten up and dressed and then headed downstairs for some breakfast while Alex got up late and took her liberties in the washroom. Then, just as everyone was ready to leave, she skipped down the steps and headed for the door, grabbing hold of Mush's hand as she went. But as they reached the office, Alex got her papes and practically ran through the gate. Mush ran after her and asked if she was still going to sell with him, which was normal now that they were a couple, but she said she was planning on selling alone today. He seemed confused but didn't press her because he knew how she sometimes needed her space and independence. She had been selling alone for about 2 weeks now never giving him any explanation as to why she was acting so distant. Mush pushed his worries aside and decided to sell with Blink instead.

After selling all of their papes they headed to Tibby's. All of the newsies were there except Alex. Mush was beginning to worry about her safety but Jack blew it off saying she was probably still out trying to sell her papes. Mush had to laugh a little, after being a newsie for over 4 months she still hadn't gotten any better at selling. When they sold together he would secretly watch her try to make up some good headlines and then watch the frustration rise to her face when she failed to persuade any more customers. He knew it was mean to watch her suffer but she was so cute when she got mad. His guilty pleasure. He didn't want to worry about her so he gladly accepted Jack's explanation.

That evening they all returned to the Lodging House. It was 11:15 and Alex was still not back. Jack said it was normal for newsies to spend a night or so on their own, especially if they had something real important on their mind and they didn't want to be bothered. Granted, Mush had done this a couple times before but it just didn't seem like Alex to spend a night alone on the streets. She loved her independence but was also very dependent on the boys for protection and comfort. She was still shaken up over the incident with her brother and until just recently she used to never want to be alone. Some nights she would have nightmares about him and Mush would have to hold her for hours, calming her and eventually rocking her back to sleep. He didn't mind holding her and stroking her beautiful long brown hair but he just hated to watch her cry. He wanted to go look for her but the boys ruled that out saying it was too late now and that they were sure Alex was fine. Mush couldn't understand how they were so confident. She was tiny. Someone could be doing something awful to her right now and no one would even be there to help. He almost felt as if he had betrayed her. If her friends were not going to look out for her than at least her boyfriend should, the one person that promised he would never let anyone hurt her ever again.

When Mush reopened his eyes it was 1:30a.m. All the lights were out and everyone was sleeping. He was surprised to see the time but not as surprised as when he heard the bunk room door squeak open. Alex tiptoed into the room and over to her bunk. She laid down with her clothes still on, ready for a good night's sleep, but was shocked to hear Mush's voice right next to her ear.

"We need to talk"

He sounded mad but also scared even though he was trying to hide it.

"Mush, We can talk in the morning but right now I'm really tired. We have to work tomorrow and I need some rest." she said vaguely annoyed.

"Well, That's kinda too bad because I wanna talk right now." he said more forcefully.

Alex had to stifle a giggle. He could never be mad and when he tried to be you could definitely tell he was faking it. She sighed heavily and decided to get this over with because if they didn't talk now they would have to talk first thing in the morning. She let him grab hold of her wrist and lead her downstairs into the deserted kitchen. The windows were open and there was a breeze making the whole room a tad chilly. Mush saw Alex shiver involuntarily and he desperately wanted to hold her and warm her body with his own, but he denied the urge. He had to remain serious or else she would just let all his words go in one ear and out the other.

"Alex, do you know what time it is? I was worried sick."

"Jeez, Mush. Since when did you become me mudder?" She said with a perfect imitation of Specs.

Mush rolled his eyes. "You can be such a pain sometimes, ya know dat?'"

"I know" she said in her best sarcastic voice.

"So, ya gonna tell me where ya were?"he asked.

"No, It's nothing" she said a little too quickly.

Mush was speechless. They were always so honest with each other and she had just denied to give him any kind of a real answer. She almost seemed a little defensive like he was invading her privacy by asking were she went. Mush looked at her in disbelief but that quickly turned to anger when he saw that rebellious look on her face.

"Your hiding something." he said. It was meant to be a question but it came out as more of a challenge.

Was he testing her loyalty?

"No, I'm not hiding anything." she said a little louder than she really meant to. "If I said it was nothing than you should just believe me. I don't question you, do I?" Mush refused to answer but knew she was right. "You're acting like I was partying without you, getting drunk, kissing some other guy." Mush didn't answer. He just stared daggers at her. "I don't believe you. It's insulting!!" Ever since they had come downstairs her calmness was wearing off and now she was yelling, oblivious to who might wake up and hear her.

Mush was also losing his temper and beginning to yell. "Well, It's kinda hard to trust you when you're acting so secretive about everything. One minute your all lovey-dovey and the next you want to be completely alone. I mean I can understand if it's PMS or something but this is so unexpected. If you don't start being honest with me I'm gonna have to..."

"What?" Alex said cutting him off. "What? Or your gonna have to beat it outta me." She regretted it as soon as she had said it. She closed her eyes and mentally smacked herself for saying something so stupid. After reopening her eyes, which felt like an eternity, she saw a mortified Mush. He was staring at the floor and Alex knew he was trying to hold back tears. "Oh Mush" she said shamefully, her voice softening. "I'm so sorry. I know you would never hit me it's just that I remembered when my brother and me used to get into fights and I guess I just forgot I was talking to you and not him." She tried to reach for his hand to comfort him but he quickly backed away, and without even looking back trudged up the steps leaving Alex still shivering and now crying in the kitchen doorway.

Race had been sitting by the door for nearly 20 minutes. He was only half sleeping when Flip came in and Mush had demanded to talk to her. After they left, Race ran to the door and pressed his ear to it in hopes of hearing what was surely going to end up being a fight. He wasn't trying to eavesdrop, it was just that he had gotten lucky today at the races and won a buck and 20 cents which (to him) happened about once in about 2 years. That was quite a bit of dough so he went to the candy store and loaded up on licorice, gum and lollipops. He ate about 8 pieces of candy that night and all the sugar was messing with his head. He couldn't sleep even though he'd been laying in bed for almost 3 hours. He was previously playing cards but now his curiosity had gotten the best of him. He didn't hear much at first but as the fight went on their voices grew and by the time they seemed to be finished he could have heard them from his bunk halfway across the room. When the yelling seemed to be over, it was silent for maybe 10 minutes and then the door suddenly flung open making Racetrack, whose whole body weight was leaning against it, fall right at Mush's feet. Race inwardly cursed himself for not being more careful.

Mush looked down at Race who was now blushing from embarrassment.

"Were you listening to us fight?" Mush asked seeming too tired to be mad.

"Me? No, of course not, I ..I ..I was just..." he stopped here trying to think of a good excuse. "sleep walking" he said not too convincingly. "I actually do that a lot. Yeah, and I didn't even know you were fighting. Who were you fighting anyway? Well, I guess it doesn't matter because I'm sure ya soaked em' good." he sputtered than looked at the floor knowing Mush could see right through his lies.

"Give it up Race, before ya hoirt yourself. I know you was listening ta me and Alex. Sorry we woke ya up."

"Ya didn't wake me up" said Race. "Ta tell ya the truth I don't sleep very much anyways.

" So what are ya gonna do?"

"About what?" asked Mush.

"About Alex, ya idiot"

"Oh, well, I thought maybe I could ask her where she went again in the morning but I'm not sure I'll get a different answer than the one I got tonight." said Mush running his hand through his thick curls.

"Ya know, you could always follow her" said Race trying to sound casual.

"What?" yelled Mush.

"Hey, keep it quiet" said Race, clamping a hand over Mush's mouth and quickly scanning the room to make sure no one had woken up. Then he slowly let go.

"What?" whispered Mush again.

"Well, I mean just to make sure she not doing what ya think she's doing" said Race hiding his face.

"Ya, and what do you think I think she's doing?" said Mush.

Race looked puzzled for a second trying to decipher what Mush had just said but soon found his voice and his confidence. "Oh come on Mush, Ya know she's out with some other guy. Why else would she be so hush hush about it."

Mush looked at the floor, he seemed to be doing that a lot tonight. "I just can't picture Alex being with someone else. I've never done anything to make her mad at me, have I?"

"Just face it O.K. Don't get me wrong, Flip is a great goil, it's just that you've been hurt and blind sided by too many people, Mush. I just don't want Flip to walk out on ya like your family did. You've got a big heart, too big if ya ask me. Everyone you've ever loved has hurt ya and I don't think you can handle much more of it. So I think ya should go and keep and eye on her. If she ain't being faithful end it before she breaks your heart...again"

"I didn't know you'se was so sensitive?" said Mush playfully shoving Race.

"Don't get too used to it" said Race.

Mush just shook his head.

"Seriously, just think about it. Everything will be alright." he said giving Mush a comforting pat on the back and then leaving him to get some sleep.

After Race left, Mush laid down in his bed, closed his eyes, but never really went to sleep. He didn't want to believe it but Race was exactly right. Everyone Mush had ever cared about had left him in the cold. In fact, the only people he could think of who hadn't abandoned him were his newsie friends. He wanted to trust Alex more than anything but his past haunted him and his conscience told him that he was not worthy of love. Nobody had ever cared for him then so why should anyone start caring for him now. In that second, he had made up his mind. Tomorrow he would follow Alex. He only prayed she would be alone.

When Mush woke up the next morning Alex was not in her bed. He wondered if she just got up really early or didn't go to bed at all. The thought of her sitting up all night made him feel terrible. He quickly washed up, got dressed and then headed down with the other boys. As he made his way to the bottom of the stairs he saw Alex sitting on a bench eating a plate of eggs. Usually, they took their breakfast from the nuns, but on rare occasions Kloopman would make it for them as a special treat. Alex turned around and greeted the newsies as she heard them coming but when she saw Mush she turned back around and resumed eating. He let out a sigh and decided to join Race and Blink for breakfast. Soon all of the seats were full except the one next to Alex. Skittery was the last one down and in an even grumpier mood than normal. He quickly took what was left of the food and scanned the room to try to find an empty seat. When the only seat he saw open was the one next to Alex he walked over to it but hesitated to sit down. He stood behind the chair and looked around for Mush. When he eventually saw Mush, he was staring right at him. Skittery made a face as if to say "Is it O.K. if I sit here?" and Mush just rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. Skitts took that as a "yes".

"So, where's your hubby?" asked Skittery sarcastically.

"Oh, go jump off the Brooklyn Bridge" said Alex. She was not in the mood.

Skitts just laughed. He was always giving her grief and she always knew how to dish it back out. Her insults actually put him in a good mood

"Well, It looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. And I mean really looks like it. You look awful." he said staring at the dark circles under her eyes.

"Way to flatter a girl, Skittery. Your so** not** a lady's man." she said not looking up from her eggs.

"I try" he said smiling to himself but when he saw she was not smiling back he became serious. "What's wrong, Flip"

"Like I'm really going to tell you" she said not believing he would care about anything important to her.

"Come on, look at me." he said grabbing her chin and forcing her to look right in his eyes. "I promise if there's something really bothering you I'll listen without making jokes or anything."

Alex looked at him and was surprised to see that he was sincere. She was skeptical at first but she really wanted to tell someone about the fight her and Mush had last night and what she was really doing sneaking around.

"O.K." she said "I'll tell ya later tonight"

Skitts nodded and they both finished their eggs in silence.

When they reached the Distribution Center, Alex got her papes and headed for the gate, alone. Mush stayed a few feet behind her and tried to act as if he wasn't spying on her. He quickly got his papes and followed her out the gate. He was careful to stay hidden when she turned a corner or slowed down to sell a pape. Soon they had been walking for at least 2 hours and Mush was beginning to feel stupid for ever doubting her. Maybe she really did just need some time alone to think. He figured he would follow her for a few more blocks and if nothing seemed out of the ordinary he would leave and backtrack to Central Park to sell some of his own papes. He had been so preoccupied about her catching him that he hadn't even tried to sell a single paper.

Just as Mush prepared to turn back the buildings parted and he could see rays of brilliant sunlight reflecting off the metal of the Brooklyn Bridge. Mush should have realized earlier that the path Alex was taking was leading them straight to Brooklyn. He hid behind a fruit cart and watched as she took off in a sprint down the bridge. Mush was confused as to what she was doing but soon saw a figure standing not 20 feet away. She ran to the figure and hugged it. They stood still for a second, probably talking, and then the figure stepped out of the glaring sunlight and into a shadow.

Mush saw for the first time what he was dreading. There, standing beside Alex, was none other than Spot Conlon, leader of the Brooklyn Newsies.

Mush almost threw up. So this was who Alex was going to see practically every night for the past 2 weeks. It might not have been so bad if she was with someone besides Spot. He was not exactly a gentleman and was known to easily woo young girls. Spot knew Alex was Mush's girl. Even with his nonexistent charm she should know better than to let herself fall into the arms of Spot Conlon. Mush watched as they looked out over the water. He couldn't breathe. He was getting a splitting headache and his hands were sweating and beginning to clam up. He knew he was letting his mind make accusations that could very easily be false but he couldn't help it. Images of his past came flooding back and he soon found himself rubbing away tears. Racetrack was right. Alex was just like everyone else in his life. Mush decided to abandon his papers and follow Spot and Alex the rest of the day. He thought if he followed them long enough there could still be a glimmer of hope that they were not a couple **or** that his worst fears had just been realized.

Mush followed them to a small park surrounded by huge maple trees which made it really easy for him to hide. He climbed one of the smaller trees and sat on the lowest branch possible. He would have tried to get higher but it seemed the farther up the tree he got the sparser the leaves were. He was careful to stay in the bushiest part of the tree and not be seen.

Alex and Spot walked past the tree Mush was hiding in and sat on a empty bench a few feet away. The park was busy with people walking their dogs, business men going to work, children playing hopscotch, and young lovers having romantic picnics. This would make it almost impossible for him to listen in on their conversation. Spot and Alex looked just like the rest of the couples which made him want to vomit. The two talked for maybe 5 minutes and then Spot pulled a small box from his pant pocket. A jewelry box. Mush stared as Alex took the box and slowly opened it, she marveled at it's contents and her whole face lit up. She hugged Spot giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and then resumed looking at the piece of jewelry.

Mush was too far away from them to see what exactly was in the box but he didn't need to see because he already knew what it had to be. A ring. Spot was giving Alex a ring and by the shine reflecting from it, he could tell it was fairly expensive. But it couldn't be a promise or engagement ring, could it? Alex had only been sneaking off to Brooklyn for 2 weeks. Two weeks was too early to be thinking about getting married. Mush and her had been going out for 3 months and marriage seemed to be one of the farthest things from their minds, or at least his mind. Of course, Alex could have been sneaking to Brooklyn months before he noticed it but that seemed unlikely because Mush and Alex were always together. If she was making nightly trips he surely would have found out sooner than now. Mush waited for Alex to try on the ring but she didn't, she just keep staring at it. Spot looked from the trinket to her and smiled his broadest smile when she gave him another hug.

Mush had seen enough. He couldn't even stand to look at the 2 of them anymore. It took all of his willpower not to go down their and beat the living crap out of Spot, and Mush knew he could do it. Spot may put on that bad boy act but in reality he was no bigger than Alex. Mush always found it kinda funny how the fierce and spirited but physically challenged Spot became such a feared name in Brooklyn.

When their backs were turned, Mush jumped from his hiding place and began running back to Manhattan. As he ran, he thought about what he would even do when he saw Alex that night. He wasn't sure whether he should persuade her as to why he was better than Spot or just face the facts and give up on her entirely. One thing was for sure, he needed to talk to somebody before he let his anger run away with him.

It was dark by the time Mush finally reached the Lodging House. He was panting and sweating because he ran full force the whole way back. He couldn't stop running. Every time he began to slow down, he pushed himself even harder. He only thought about outrunning his pain. Mush reached the front door and threw it open so hard, it almost broke loose of it's hinges.

"Holy Crap!!!" yelled Race literally jumping 5 feet off the edge of his seat. He turned to look at the idiot who nearly gave him a heart attack.

"Oh My Gosh, Mush, what happened to ya?" asked Race, horrified. Race saw that Mush was shaking and it looked like his legs would collapse at any minute.

"You're right. You were right all along." yelled Mush, panting "She's wid another guy."

Race was playing a game of poker with some of the other guys but as soon as he heard this he laid down his cards and give the other guys a look that said "Mush and I need to talk alone." Everyone understood and reluctantly began heading up the stairs, turning around every couple of seconds to give Mush comforting and apathetic looks.

After everyone had left, Race helped Mush to the nearest chair and asked "So who is she wid?"

Mush just shook his head like he was unable to respond.

"Mush, who is she wid?" repeated Race in a persuasive tone.

"Spot" he finally said.

"What?" yelled Race. "Your kiddin, right?"

"Naw, I saw them meet up at the Brooklyn Bridge and then they went to a park and Spot gave her a ring!!!"

"That good for nothing girlfriend stealer. Whenever ya fell like soakin him tell me so I can help. I just can't believe this!"

"What do ya mean ya can't believe this" asked Mush "You're the one who said I should follow her because she was most likely cheating on me."

"Yeah, I know what I said. I just didn't think I would actually be right. I just said that because that's usually what is happening when a goil is being all sneaky. I didn't know that was what Alex was really up to. She always seemed too innocent to do something like this. I mean, that's what made you guys perfect for each odder"

"I know" said Mush "I want to be mad at her but for some stupid reason I can't. I don't know what I'm gonna say to her."

"Well, don't say anything just yet." said Race, trying his hardest to think of some good advice for his friend. Mush stared at him for several seconds. "You know what" said Race finally surfacing from his thoughts. "You can talk to both of them tomorrow night at the poker game. That way your bound to get a truthful answer."

Mush thought about that and it seemed like a fairly reasonable plan. Twice a month, newsies from all over New York would meet up at a Lodging House and they would spend a whole entire night playing cards. Some played poker, some played craps, others played blackjack, and tons of newsies just came to watch. Sometimes the games would get really intense. This was a perfect opportunity to ask Alex and Spot what was going on between them. That way he could talk to both of them at the same time and the energy of the card games would give them the perfect cover.

"That sounds like a good enough plan" said Mush smiling a "thank you" at Race.

"O.K." said Race "but Mush, just try to hear them out first. You don't lose your temper very often but when you do it's not pretty."

"Alright"

Race patted Mush on the back and then turned to go upstairs "Hey, ya coming"

"No, I need some time to think. I'll come up soon"

"O.K." said Race, leaving.

Mush put his head in his hands and sat like that for the next hour.

Alex came in really late again that night. She had hoped to get in earlier because she really wanted to talk to Skittery but Spot and her had been working non-stop for the past couple of weeks. She had tried her hardest to keep everything a secret but things were getting steadily more difficult. She knew Mush suspected something. That fight made Mush really distant which in this case was probably a good thing. Hopefully she could just keep him off of her trail for a few more days and then everything would reveal itself.

The next night everyone, including Alex, headed toward the Brooklyn Lodging House which was were they had all decided to meet for poker night. The boys were, as usual, throwing teases and insults back and forth.

"So ya ready to lose, Race" taunted Specs.

"You better watch yourself, four eyes, because I'm about to take that cockiness and shove it right up your "you know where" said Race, smacking Specs upside the head making his glasses lopsided.

"Really Race, you gamble all the time but you must be one of the unluckiest people I know." said Blink. "You always seem to come back from Sheepshead Races with less money than ya started with."

"So I've had a couple of bad days." said Race, shrugging.

"Yeah, If a couple means every single gambling day of your life than yeah you've had quite a few bad days" said Skittery under his breath.

Race heard it anyway and glared at Skittery.

"Oh, come on" said Blink again "your worse at gambling than Flip is at selling newspapers."

"Hey" said Alex "I heard that and I would just like to say that last week I broke my former record and sold 65 papes." she continued proudly.

"Oh, well in that case, let us all bow down to the Newsie Queen. I only wish that one day I shall be as talented as you. You make my 500 papes seem like child's play compared to your mighty 65. Hail our Newsie Queen. Hail our Newsie Queen" mocked Blink, grinning playfully.

Soon all of the newsies caught on and began chanting and bowing down to Alex. She rolled her eyes, swatting and kicking them away from her.

"Shut up" she said defensively.

The boys all laughed but quickly stopped and again turned their attention back at each other. Their insults soon turned into jabs and harmless slaps and by the time they reached the Lodging House everyone was hitting on each other, dodging arms and legs.

The Manhattan newsies were one of the last groups to get there. Rooms were already filled with gifted card players and excited onlookers. Some of the boys joined right in while others decided to wait for the next round. Snipeshooter barely missed getting hit by a chair thrown at the guy standing beside him. The guy had been accused of cheating. Mush walked in and kept a close eye on Alex. She went to stand beside him but he quickly moved away from her and joined a game of poker. He wasn't paying any attention to the game but kept looking at Alex who was standing right where he had left her. She looked hurt. Mush wanted to go tell her sorry and hold her hand but he forced himself to stay seated. She was playing him. Why should he try to be compassionate. Alex hesitated only for a second but then sat down next to Spot and Blink.

Mush waited for maybe a half an hour until everyone was fully engrossed in their games and then walked over to where they were seated.

"Hey, Spot can I talk to you and Flip for a minute?" asked Mush.

Spot rolled his eyes. "Sure, but make it quick O.K. I'm winning this hand and if I lose I'll be really ticked off."

"Yeah, O.K." said Mush leading Spot and Alex over to a deserted corner. Alex looked at him puzzled but didn't speak.

"Now, All I want is the truth." started Mush "I saw you and Alex in Brooklyn the other day."

"Oh No" said Alex, her face turning red

Mush turned to her "Yeah, I did. And I'm just a little confused? Why Spot? Whatever it was you could have came to me with it. You know that."

"Mush, you're completely wrong. There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Spot. He was just a friend helping another friend. That's all."

Mush got a little frustrated. "Why won't you just give me a straight answer. Tell me what you and him were doing."

"No" she said forcefully "You'll find out really soon anyway"

"Yeah, like when I'm invited to your wedding" he said sarcastically

"WHAT?" shouted Alex "Where did you get a crazy idea like that?"

"I saw the ring he gave you."

"What ring?"

"Don't act like you don't know" Mush yelled "I'm tired of people treating me like I'm stupid. I saw Spot give you a little jewelry box yesterday. Are you gonna tell me it wasn't a ring?"

"Yes!!!" screamed Alex "And no wonder people treat you like your stupid. You make theories without even knowing all the facts.

"This is stupid" pipped in Spot. "I'm going back to my card game before they start without me." He had been listening the whole time and seemed thoroughly bored with the whole conversation.

As Spot turned around Mush grabbed his sleeve to stop him. This was a very bad thing to do because Spot was not one to be ordered around.

"Don't you want to figure this whole thing out?" asked Mush, concerned.

"No, I don't" said Spot matter-o-factly. "Now let go off me and let me finish my game before I'm forced to hoirt ya."

"Spot, forget about the game." said Mush

"Tell me what to do one more time and I swear I'll break your face."

Mush just rolled his eyes

"Oh, ya don't believe me?" said Spot. When Mush didn't answer, Spot brought his arm back and punched Mush right in the cheek. Mush let out a yell of pain but quickly recovered and jumped on top of Spot pounding him in the stomach. Soon both boys were hitting with all of their might. The fight did not go unnoticed. In minutes, newsies from all around the room were trying to pull them apart, but as the amount of newsies grew, the more chaotic it got and instead of stopping the fight they began fighting each other. Soon, fists were flying everywhere. The room was full of guys beating each other up. This went on for maybe 10 minutes but was abruptly stopped by a blood-curdling scream. Alex was standing on the counter top screeching. Some of the boys even covered their ears in pain. Everyone looked at her. She had the beginnings of a black eye from where someone had accidently punched her. She looked down at all of their bruised faces.

"This is way outta control" she yelled "Now everyone go back to your games and stop acting like a bunch of idiots."

All of the guys looked at the floor, ashamed, because most of them had no idea why they were even fighting in the first place. There were some muffled "sorry's" and in a couple minutes they had all returned to their games.

"Thank You" she said loudly. Then she looked around and found Spot and Mush staring at her. Both were badly bruised and Spot had blood dripping from his cut lip. She stared back at them for a few seconds then quickly jumped from the table and ran from the room.

Alex was sitting in a spare guest bedroom silently crying when the door squeaked open. She expected to see Mush but was surprised when she looked up into Skittery's face. She could see that he had a big bruise on his jaw and that his left sleeve was ripped open.

"Are you O.K.?" he asked.

She slowly turned to look at him. And he blushed slightly.

"O.K. stupid question. You know, the only reason Mush followed you was because he was worried about you. I've never seen him as happy as when he's kissing you or holding you. Personally, it makes me want to gag" he said trying to make her laugh. Alex didn't crack a smile but just looked at the floor so Skittery continued. "Don't judge him too quickly. He really loves you and was probably terrified to lose you, especially to that no good Conlon. By the way, what were you an Spot doing spending so much time together?" he asked with raised eyebrows and the tiniest hint of a smile.

"Get your head out of the gutter." Said Alex with a disgusted look on her face. "He was helping me set up Mush's surprise birthday party."

"What?" asked Skittery confused

"Mush's 17th birthday is in 2 days and Spot was helping me plan it."

"Well, Why didn't you tell us you were throwing him a party?" he asked

"Because half of you probably forgot and the other half of you are such blabber mouths that I couldn't trust telling ya."

"To tell ya the truth, I didn't even know it was his birthday."

"My point exactly" she said grinning

Just then Blink opened the door and walked in.

"Hi guys" he said

They both nodded in his direction

"Hey Blink," asked Skittery "Did you know it was Mush's birthday in 2 days?"

"Of course, didn't you?"

Skittery just glared at him.

"Well, did you know Flip is throwing him a surprise birthday party?" asked Skitts, trying to redeem himself.

Blink looked at Alex. "Your throwing him a birthday party?" yelled Blink

"Keep it quite, would ya?" said Alex staring at him in disbelief. "Ya see what I mean Skittery, You're the one who forgets his birthday entirely and Blink would be the one who couldn't keep his big mouth shut." Skittery just laughed.

"So what was that all about?" Blink asked pointing to the door.

Alex motioned for him to sit down and once all three were situated she relayed to Blink what she had just told Skittery.

"O.K." said Blink "I understand everything but this, why, out of all the newsies in New York, would you pick Spot Conlon to help you plan a surprise birthday party. He's not the most um... caring person in the world."

"Yeah, I know" said Alex "It's just that he knows a lot of people." The boys stared at her with blank faces. She gave an exasperated sigh. "Like the baker, and the jeweler, and the guy who owns that little party shop across the street." It finally clicked.

"I get it now" said Blink

"The only thing is that now, Mush thinks me and Spot are in a relationship and I don't want him to go the next 2 days thinking we split up. I love Mush."

Skittery made a vomiting noise at that last comment while Blink quickly averted his eyes to the floor.

"Alright, I think your element of surprise is blown so why don't you just tell Mush about the party. You need to settle this right now" said Blink.

Alex nooded, knowing he was exactly right. Before she closed the door they heard her mumbling "I swear, if I didn't love that boy to death, I'd soak him right now. Stupid scabber."

She hadn't gotten 10 steps out the door when she ran into Mush. He looked like Spot had soaked him pretty good. There were multiple bruises on his face and he walked with a limp. As soon as he saw Alex, he hobbled over to her, grabbed both of her arms and kissed her long and passionately. Alex suddenly drew back, not because she really wanted to but because she was stunned by his reaction. She thought he would start yelling at her. They stood there staring at each other for a few seconds when Mush finally broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry." he started "Spot told me what you and him were doing spending so much time together and I feel like such a dummy for ever believing you would cheat on me. I love you and I promise I will never doubt you again. Please, take me back."

"Well" she said sounding mad "if you weren't so completely adorable I would never forgive you **but**, being the caring person that I am I accept your apology and expect to be payed back with nothing less than massive amounts of groveling and kisses." She looked him up and down and he did not dare say a word. "Also a dozen chocolate chip cookies wouldn't hurt either." she said no longer able to keep a stern face and cracking a smile.

Mush gave her his heart melting smile and let out a sigh of relief as they walked over to a secluded corner.

"So, Spot straightened things out then?" asked Alex, grabbing Mush's hand

"Yeah, I know about the party. I just feel terrible for ruining it. No one has ever thrown me a party before. Usually when it's someone's birthday all you get is a few "Happy Birthday's!" and some pats on the back. I wasn't expecting this."

"Well, That's what happens when you have a lady in the Lodging House. I bring out the true female in all you guys" she said throwing her hair back and trying to act as girly as possible.

Mush smiled at her and was glad they were back to talking like a normal couple.

"I still have one question though" said Mush

"O.K. Shoot."

"If Spot didn't give you a ring than what did he give you?"

Alex started laughing and shaking her head. Then without saying a word she reached into her pants pocket and pulled out that same little box Spot had given her earlier. She held Mush's hand in her own and gently placed the box in his palm, closing his fingers around it. Mush looked at her, puzzled.

"Open it." said Alex, urging him on.

Mush looked at the box than back at Alex and then slowly opened the lid. Inside was a pocket

watch. It was beautiful. Perfectly crafted and made of the finest sterling silver. Mush stared at it in amazement, slowly lifting it from the box. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. His fingers glided over the chain, then made their way to the clock's face and finally stopped on it's back. Mush felt carvings on the underside of the watch and when he flipped it over he gasped.

Engraved on the back said:

To my first and only love

Forever Yours,

Alex

"Spot was picking it up for me because I couldn't get to the jewelers in time." she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, but how did you ever afford it? he asked.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." she said mischievously

Mush just laughed "You know, I must be the luckiest guy in the world to have someone like you in my life."

"I feel the exact same way" she said smiling.

Two days later, Mush walked into the lobby of the Lodging House and was bombarded with screams of "Surprise" and "Happy 17th, Mush" Even though he knew about the party, he pretended to act surprised, non-the-less. That night they had cake and ice cream and Mush got tons of presents.

"Hey birthday boy, how's it rollin?" asked Race giving his friend a pat on the back.

"Absolutly great, Race. I got all my friends and my best goil right here wid me. What more could a guy want?" said Mush pulling Alex away from whatever she was previously doing and giving her a big bear hug.

"Well, I'm really happy for ya." said Race " and to think all this was made possible by my expert advice." he continued, hooking his thumbs under his suspenders and looking at his pal proudly.

Alex looked at the two of them confused. Mush rolled his eyes while Race stood there with a gallant look on his face. "Advice? What advice" asked Alex intrigued.

"It's nothing" said Mush sheepishly but Race interjected.

"See, I just told our little friend here," he said pointing to Mush "that he needed to be a little pro active to get what he wants."

Alex looked at him blankly.

"I told Mush to follow ya." said Race completely oblivious to the hole he was getting himself into.

"Why you stupid dumb a..." Blink began but was stopped by a hand over his mouth before he said something too offensive.

"What?" asked Race throwing his hands in the air.

Alex took a deep inhale of breath and Mush closed his eyes knowing what was coming next.

"**You're the one who told him to spy on me?" **yelled Alex.

"Yeah" whispered Race, shrinking back a couple of paces.

"So if it weren't for you I could have given my boyfriend a real surprise birthday party, kept him from thinking Spot and I were a couple, and avoided the giant fight at the poker game 2 nights ago?" she continued to scream.

"Well, when you say it like that ..." He said, his hands up in surrender.

Too Late.

Alex had bolted over the nearest chair and was chasing a terrified Race around the room. When she finally reached him she grabbed hold of his shirt tail and tackled him to the floor. Race cringed and screamed (sounding a little too squeaky to be a boy) ready to face the fact that he was about to get soaked by a girl. Alex sat on top of him and gave him one hard slap across the cheek. Race squirmed after the first smack but when he felt Alex get off of him he slowly opened his eyes.

She was looking down at him with a smug look on her face.

"That's it?" asked Race slowly getting up and holding his burning hot cheek.

"For the physical pain at least" said Alex with folded arms.

"Huh?" asked Race thoroughly confused. Alex tilted her head to the side and Race followed her gaze.

To his horror, he saw every single one of the newsboys rolling on the floor, howling with laughter.

"Race, you just got soaked ... BY A GIRL." said Blink in between gasps of breath.

"When you screamed, I seriously doubted your sex for a minute. Are you sure you're a guy?" wheezed Jack. He was laughing so hard it looked like he was ready to pass out.

"Oh Oh Man" said Mush "listen, my advice to you is don't ever give me advice again." he said trying to stand up and regain his composure.

"NO" shouted Skittery. "Please give Mush some more stupid advice because seriously that was the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life. Oh Jeez, that was good."

Race swatted at his friends and knew they would keep harassing him until he left so he turned on his heel, walked up to the bunk room and slammed the door without saying another word.

The boys feel silent for a few moments but only for a few moments. Then they suddenly burst into another laughter attack and proceeded to talk about Race's beating the rest of the night.

After Mush finally stopped laughing and had a chance to catch his breath he quickly found Alex cleaning up in the kitchen.

"So, did you love your party?" she asked, looking hopeful

"Yeah, but not as much as I love the goil who threw it for me. You know what you did to Race, that was hilarious." He said, coming closer to her.

Alex smirked and then gave him a loving kiss. Mush finally broke the kiss and then licked his lips.

"What's wrong" she asked, looking at him funny

"On nothing" he said smiling "It's just there's some chocolate icing on your mouth that I needed to get off."

"Your such a liar" she said, playfully slapping him

"O.K., but after everything we've been through the past couple of days, I needed some kind of an excuse to finally kiss you again."

"Mush, Don't you know that all you need to do is ask and I'll be happy to oblige."

"Alright" said Mush "Alex, the love of my life, may I kiss you?"

"Well, I'd slap ya if you didn't" she said grabbing hold of his hands.

He smiled and they kissed one last time ... for the night, at least.


End file.
